


Rule #1

by treblemirinlens



Series: Friends of the Alliance [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treblemirinlens/pseuds/treblemirinlens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Clone Wars rage on. Sergeant Val's squad has been sent to escort a visiting Inspector to base...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule #1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is set as much in the canon Star Wars universe as possible, but with influence from the Star Wars Legends universe. I will update stories as I feel it necessary when new canon material is released.

Val had a bad feeling about this mission as soon as he met the visiting Inspector.

“Sir, I’m Sergeant Val of the Sando Squad,  we’re here to escort you to the base being established near the city.”

The Inspector gave him a look of disdain over his datapad. His crisp uniform looked out of place facing the squad’s battle scarred armor.

“You are CT-24601? That was the sergeant I was informed would be assigned as my escort.”

“Yes sir.” So he was one of those types. Fine.

“Then I suggest you dispense with the unnecessary information, we should be underway.”

“Yes sir. Your transport is right over here sir.” As the Inspector moved briskly toward the LAAT, Val turned back to his unit “Let’s move out Sandos!” He noted that the Inspector even seemed insulted by the nose art Ollie had lovingly added to their LAAT, which depicted a flamethrower blasting a battle droid and the name _Clanker Cooker_ scrawled below in Aurebesh.

The usually lively team remained silent on the flight, as the Inspector seemed to drip disapproval over anything beyond checking their arms.

Then a blast shook the transport. The Inspector lost his balance and scowled in the direction of the cockpit, ignoring Walker’s attempt to offer a hand up.

“Where have you taken us?”

“Sorry sir,” Fauvent voice carried over the comm “Intel hadn’t shown any clanker activity over this area.”

Wager cut in over the comm from the co-pilot seat “Their guns are barely visible even at this height, betcha there are tunnels down there.”

Val gave a signal to two of his men “Scope, Ace, I want you on turrets.”

More blasts hit and the LAAT tilted sharply.

“Don’t bother,” Fauvent shouted “they got one of our wings. I’ll try to ease us down, prepare to jump once we get low enough!”

The soldiers secured their helmets and Fidget handed the Inspector a comlink as Clips punched the control swinging open the side doors to the troop hold.

Val switched on his comm as the ground continued to rush up toward the dying gunship. “We’re coming in on low ground, once you’re down, grab cover and return fire. Protect our guest. Fauvent, Wager, you two eject ASAP. We’ll regroup and continue to the base.”

* * *

 Val tumbled as he hit the ground and rolled behind a large rock formation. As his senses caught up with him and sorted out the variety of explosions shaking the world around him he could see the smoking wreckage of the _Cooker_ behind him and flashes of the white uniforms of his brothers around him. Ace, Ollie, Clips, Scope, and Fidget were already firing back at battle droids. Lighter was also firing back but clearly itching to get into range to make use of the flamethrower he’d insisted on bringing. Crabby was aiming a rocket launcher at one of the Separatists’ cannons, more visible from this angle, embedded into the sides of the cliffs above. Walker was assisting the Inspector with what looked like a superficial injury.

“Has anyone seen Fauvent or Wager?”

Another cannon blast hit an outcropping of rock near them, sending shattered stone through the air.

Ollie pointed. “There! Looks like the cockpit capsule ejected, but it’s caught under part of the Lartie wreckage, they must be trapped inside! ”

Crabby launched a rocket, sending one of the cannons up in flames. “Go! We’ll cover for you!”

“Belay that.” The squad started in disbelief at the Inspector’s voice, but maintained their fire at the Separatists line.

“Sir-”

“I said belay that. I must get out of this valley and reach the Republic base.”

Ace fired five swift shots, knocking down five droids from their posts on the cliffs above before ducking back behind his cover. “Sir, if they’re still alive-”

The Inspector gave a wave. “Then they won’t be much longer. New troopers can be assigned to your unit once we’re back within Republic lines.”

Val whirled to face the Inspector. “Sir, my squad will protect you, and they _will_ get you to the base. But right now I’m going to go see if I can help our brothers.” Ignoring the Inspector’s threats, he tossed his blaster to Ollie and crept toward the remains of the gunship.

Nearly to the wreckage, he could see that not only was the capsule trapped under the wreckage, it had been torn apart. He activated his comlink.

“Wager’s gone.” He then saw a movement from what had once been the front section of the capsule, he quickly surveyed the situation. “Fauvent’s still alive, but I’ll need another set of hands to extract him.”

* * *

 “They are _built_ to follow orders.” The Inspector snapped. As he realized his report of the belligerent squad did not seem to upset the General but rather the opposite, the Inspector had grown more and more visibly and audibly frustrated.

“Hmmm,” the small Jedi studied the young Inspector and responded thoughtfully “the very best soldiers possible, that is what they are _trained_ for. Included in such training: never abandoning a fellow soldier.” The Inspector opened his mouth to speak again, but the General lifted a hand. “If this first rule of their training you cannot understand, Inspector Javert, perhaps elsewhere you would be more suited.”

* * *

 Val had been confined to solitary quarters at the Inspector’s orders as soon as they’d arrived at the base. He shot up to attention when the door slid open.

“General Myriel, sir.”

“At ease Sergeant Val.” The Jedi nodded to him. “A difficult day you have had. I am sorry for the loss of your comrade Wager. Yet despite the unexpected, you led your team to complete your mission with minimal casualties. Hmm, you were able to lift the wreckage of the downed gunship and rescue Fauvent, carrying him all the way here on foot. To be commended, this is.”

Val shifted uncomfortably.

“I just did was had to be done. But sir, the Inspector-”

“Is being sent to where he can better serve. Your men are in the mess. Pleased to see you, I am sure they will be.”

“Thank you General. Is there any news on Fauvent? Walker did what he could with the medkit, but his leg looked pretty bad.”

Jedi General Myriel nodded gravely. “Fauvent will recover, but the injury to his leg was severe. The medical droids are arranging for a prosthetic replacement, but he will not be able to return to his regular duties. I am contacting a friend in the Republic Senate.” He smiled as if sharing a joke. “He is a politician, yet honorable. Arrangements for Fauvent to serve him on special assignment, we shall make. For now go: eat, rest. This battle is not yet won.”


End file.
